Once Upon A Shower
by CereuleanBlue
Summary: A lovely little shower scene... femmeslash, AU, Bella X Alice.


-x-x-x-

This one is inspired by the fabulous shower that is in my sister's new house. It immediately brought all kinds of naughty things to mind. Anyway, umm. . . (*fanning self*)

Oh yeah, all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, not me, nuh unh, no way…

-x-x-x-

Bella let the warm water envelop her and wash all the stress from her long day down the drain of the shower. When they had been looking for houses this one had been the one that stuck out the most in her mind because of the shower. It was huge. The entire bathroom of their old apartment would have fit inside it. The side of the shower that faced their bedroom, and the entrance to the bathroom was tiled up to about three feet off the floor. The rest of that wall was made of glass bricks. The side of the shower that faced the bathroom was nothing but a huge sheet of plate glass that stood directly opposite the huge mirrored vanity, which held the pair of sinks and cabinets for towels. The entrance of the shower was open, no curtain or doors. The sheer size of the shower prevented water from splattering out of the end.

Bella had started graduate school in Seattle six months ago, and things were turning out to be a lot harder than she had expected. On top of taking her regular classes, she was expected to teach two sections of Biology 101 lab, and perform forty hours of research each week in the Microbiology laboratories. It was the hardest thing she had ever done. She had spent most of the past week preparing what felt like a million samples to be sent up to one of the chemistry labs for testing. Labeling the tiny vials made her hands and eyes ache. She'd left work early this afternoon with what felt like a migraine setting in.

As soon as she had set foot in the house, Bella stripped off all her clothes leaving a trail behind her leading to the master bath. The hot water felt so good pouring down on top of her, and she closed her eyes leaning back on the glass wall just breathing. She could feel the muscles in her neck and back start to relax. After a few minutes, she grabbed the bar of soap hanging on the shower caddy and began to lather up. She kept her eyes closed just letting the heat soak into her body.

She heard the sound of familiar footsteps on the tile floor outside the shower and smiled without opening her eyes. She had always hated getting water in her eyes.

"You're home early. How's the internship going?"

"Shh . . ." Bella felt a finger placed gently on her lips. "Hi Beautiful. Long day?"

Bella just nodded in response. The finger was removed and replaced by a soft kiss.

"Aww poor baby. Let's see what we can do about that. Now you keep your eyes closed, and I'll take care of everything else."

She felt the soap being taken from her hand and leaned against the wall face first. Hands moved against her back kneading what was left of the tension from the muscles there. Bella pressed her face against the glass of the shower. The combination of the massage and the hot water was wonderful.

"Mmm. Sweetie, you are doing a fabulous job at that."

"Well, thank you. I've been planning this for awhile actually. I could tell you were getting a little stressed out."

Bella could feel the hands traveling around her sides leaving twin trails of suds on her milky white skin. They continued their caresses around her body towards her breasts stopping for a few moments to pay worship to the smooth skin that resided there, and then moved lower down her body. She could feel the warmth of another body behind her own, and she leaned into the embrace with a sigh.

"I found the trail you left for me. Felt like following a treasure map. I guess the shower marks the spot."

The hands continued their wanderings as they reached the small patch of hair that lay at the junction of her thighs. She giggled as they trailed over the sensitive skin there.

"That tickles."

"Well how does this feel?"

The fingers made their way into the folds of skin there moving in little circles around her clit. Bella arched her back and pressed herself against the wall of the shower again.

"Feels pretty good actually," she breathed against the glass.

"I thought it might."

"Well, you're a mind reader then."

"Promise me something."

"Mmmm. Anything."

"Promise me no matter what happens you'll keep your eyes closed. I'm not going to do anything freaky. I just want you to concentrate on how it feels."

Bella smiled, "That's an easy promise to make. Especially if you keep this up."

"Oh, I plan on it. I hope you're ready."

"I'm ready."

"Alright then, turn around and put your back against the glass."

Bella did as she was asked pressing her back against the wet glass her eyes tightly shut. It felt cold against her skin compared to the warmth of the water. She could feel the water wash the last of the soap from her body followed quickly by the return of the hands on her waist. A pair of lips found hers as the water crashed down around them, and she eagerly returned the kiss. Bella could taste the water that ran down their faces and made its way into her mouth. She tried to twine her arms around the body next to hers in the shower, but her hands were quickly pinned against the wall.

"Unh unh, no ma'am. You keep your hands on the wall like a good girl."

"But . . ."

"No buts. Except this one. She felt a gentle pat on her bottom, and the fingers trailed gently down her leg. You've been working hard enough lately Bella. It's my turn to get some work done around here."

Bella laughed. "Alright, but you have no idea how hard this is going to be."

"I think you'll enjoy it. Just trust me." The lips once again found Bella's as her hands were pinned to the wall behind her. After a few moments they made their way down her cheek and chin to the place where the blood thundered through her neck. She could feel the tip of a tongue against her skin, and it sent an electric shock through her body. She tried to lift her hands from the wall, but they were pushed back against the glass before she could move them more than a few inches.

The kisses continued and traveled even further down her body until they reached her breasts. She felt more shocks as first one nipple and then the other were subjected to identical tortures. It made it just that much more interesting that she couldn't see what was going on, and had no idea what to expect next. Every time their bodies made contact, she could feel the spark that flew between them almost as if there were an arc of static electricity that traveled between them.

All this time her hands remained pressed against the wall behind her. She could feel a tongue trailing down the skin of her stomach to her belly button where the lips planted a little kiss on the soft skin of her stomach. Bella could feel a knot unwinding in the pit of her stomach as the stress melted from her body, and she forgot about everything else in the world except for this shower.

The kisses continued to wind torturously down her stomach, and Bella responded by pressing her back against the glass and pushing her hips forward. She heard laughter.

"My, my. A little eager aren't we?"

Bella felt the blood rushing to her face. It seemed odd for her to be embarrassed in such an intimate situation, but the color it brought to her face was beautiful.

"Well . . . I guess I am," she giggled. "You're not helping matters much."

"I always did love that color on you."

"What color?"

"Blush . . ."

The kisses resumed where they had left off, and she felt a tongue flick out to slide along the lips of her pussy. The feeling made goosebumps appear on her skin.

"Mmm," she moaned. The steam of the shower clung to her skin, and she could feel the beads of water as they trickled down her body adding to the fire that was running through her veins. The tongue began to probe further down into the folds of her pussy, and Bella's knees nearly buckled beneath her.

"Here baby. Let me help." She could feel hands along the sides of her legs guiding first her left leg and then her right to drape over a pair of shoulders. Her back was pressed firmly against the glass now which was her only means of support. The tongue returned to its ministrations on her clit, and Bella breathed in deeply taking the steamy air of the shower into her lungs.

Bella could feel the skin of her back rubbing up and down on the glass as her hands roamed through the hair on the head that was between her legs.

"Oh, God. That feels so good. I love it when you go down on me in the shower." Bella wrapped her legs more tightly around the shoulders that held her up off the floor, and pressed her pussy in closer to the lapping tongue. She could feel a pair of hands under her ass holding her up and pulling her in even closer.

The tongue travelled further back into her pussy flicking at the wetness surrounding her slit. It pushed gently into the opening probing a few inches in and out. The hands kneaded her ass gently grinding her pussy against the face buried there. Bella felt her brain begin to disconnect from her body. The rest of the world became a blur. Even the sound of the water hitting the bottom of the shower was drowned out by the rush of blood through her ears.

Bella saw a flash of light behind her eyes and felt the muscles of her pussy begin to expand and contract around the tongue that darted in and out.

"That's it baby, cum for me." She heard the voice from below her, and the tongue was replaced with a finger that thrust into her pussy gently. The thumb of the same hand began to rub her clit in small circles. "You look so beautiful when you cum."

A gentle kiss was placed on her clit, and the tongue started making slow circles in place of the thumb. She felt a gentle suction on her clit that made her whole body shake from the sensation.

"Please don't stop." Bella could feel another orgasm building in her body. Every muscle was tense; her fingers wound tightly gently pulling the hair she had, up until this point, only been gently playing with. A gentle humming sound made the lips around her clit begin to vibrate. The vibration drover her over the edge, and she could feel the release washing over her in waves.

She realized she was screaming before she realized what was coming out of her mouth.

"ALICE! GOD, PLEASE DON'T STOP. I'M CUMMING."

Bella could feel her eyes rolling back in their sockets, and she leaned her head back against the glass wall. Her body shuddered against Alice's finger buried inside her slit. After a few moments, Bella's eyes gently fluttered open. She looked down to see Alice's grinning face as she knelt on the shower floor.

Gently she lowered her feet onto the tiles ,grabbing Alice's arms and pulling her up to stand. She pushed her up against the tiles behind her and planted a kiss on her dripping wet face.

"You know I love this shower right?" Bella murmured against Alice's lips.

"Mmm hmm."

"I think we're running out of hot water." Bella could feel the temperature of the water dropping rapidly on her shoulders. "Want to adjourn this to the bedroom?"

"Why?"

"Because I haven't had my turn yet."

Alice laughed and reached to grab a towel from the rack just outside the shower. She tossed the first one to Bella and wrapped the second around her tiny body.

"Last one to the bed's a rotten egg."


End file.
